Coup de Fil
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Elle avait reçu un coup de fil, l'autre jour.Répondre au téléphone était une chose qu'elle détestait. A chaque fois qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro, il y avait cette pensée qui se faufilait dans son esprit. Cette idée. Et si …"


Ceci peut-être lu seul, mais c'est également un séquel à **Petite Fille Sage**.

**Disclaimer : **_rien n'est à moi, et je ne fais que m'amuser. _

**Enjoy'**

* * *

**Coup de fil :**

Elle avait reçu un coup de fil, l'autre jour. La sonnerie – un morceau pop-rock assez récent – avait résonné trois fois dans l'appartement avant qu'Ariadne ne décrochât. Le téléphone portable était posé sur une étagère, entre une bougie poussiéreuse et un livre sur l'architecture italienne. L'endroit était un bazar indéfinissable. Mais Ariadne savait précisément où se situait l'appareil. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à laisser sonner jusqu'au répondeur. Répondre au téléphone était une chose qu'elle détestait. A chaque fois qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro, il y avait cette pensée qui se faufilait dans son esprit. Cette _idée_. _Et si_ …

Ariadne détestait cette idée.

Et si, c'était les hypothèses. Et si, c'était ce qui n'existait pas dans le monde réel, ce qui n'existait pas encore mais qui pourrait. Ou ne pourrait pas. L'imaginaire, l'infini. Le rêve. Elle en était arrivée à haïr ces deux mots lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, parce qu'ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler qu'elle était seule. Et lorsqu'un camarade de classe enjoué, ou un collègue enthousiaste les prononçait, elle se rétractait, se fermait, se fanait. C'était devenu un réflexe. Pas de Et si. Restons dans le concret, dans le présent. Ici, dans le monde réel, dans son monde, on ne pouvait pas cacher le ciel de Paris avec une pensée. Se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux ne réveillait personne.

Durant sa dernière année d'études, un de ses professeurs lui avait fait la remarque que son imagination semblait plus restreinte, plus timide. Apeurée. Elle avait simplement ignoré le commentaire. Elle avait terminé ses études avec succès, de toute façon.

Ariadne ne regardait plus aucun film d'action. Elle ne pouvait pas voir quelqu'un se faire tirer dessus. Et elle avait développé une peur panique des couteaux, à tel point que faire la cuisine était parfois difficile, principalement lorsqu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle se trouvait ridicule, et surtout, elle se sentait impuissante.

Elle avait donc reçu un coup de fil. L'autre jour n'était pas un terme exact. C'était arrivé un mois auparavant. Ariadne était sans emploi, à ce moment-là. Elle avait fini ses études, et elle était perdue. Après toutes ces années passées à l'école, la vie active semblait effrayante. La jeune femme ne possédait plus l'enthousiasme de ses quatorze ans, elle ne pensait plus à changer le monde, faire des merveilles et être célèbre. Elle ne savait même plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'inception, mais elle se réveillait toujours en sursaut la nuit, sans savoir pourquoi. Pas à chaque fois, mais souvent. Miles lui avait dit que si elle restait éloignée du marché des rêves, si elle ne _descendait_ plus, l'insomnie disparaîtrait. Il fallait simplement du temps. Il avait également dit que Cobb était un autre homme, à présent. Ils s'étaient quittés là-dessus. Ariadne ne voulait pas savoir combien chacun était heureux sans elle, alors qu'elle ne voulait le bonheur qu'avec eux. Elle était tellement têtue. Encore une enfant. Ils lui avaient tout appris, ils lui avaient fait découvrir un monde inconnu et fascinant, puis ils l'avaient laissée. Elle ne comprenait pas un tel comportement.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à y penser, elle se demandait si elle pourrait à nouveau succomber au charme de Cobb, lors d'une hypothétique prochaine rencontre. Probablement, oui. Mais c'était une chose qui lui faisait peur. Elle était tellement instable, fantasque, et audacieuse que ce n'était pas l'idée d'aimer Cobb et ses problèmes qui l'effrayait. C'était le fait de savoir que ce qui l'attendait n'était que vide, qui la pétrifiait. Il ne servait à rien de s'attarder là-dessus. Dom ne laisserait jamais rien arriver. Mall était le seul amour de sa vie, il avait des enfants, il ne pensait plus à elle. Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle, jamais. Pas comme ça. Elle avait été sa sortie de secours, et aujourd'hui, il devait probablement l'avoir placée dans un coin de son esprit. Loin. Elle se sentait totalement idiote. Il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, elle le ferait. Et il ne demandait rien.

Un jour, lors d'une soirée entre filles à laquelle elle avait accepté de participer, une soirée avec des personnes qu'aujourd'hui elle ne voyait plus, on lui avait demandé quel était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait pensé à Arthur. Cobb était marquant, imposant. Arthur était beau. Il portait des costumes hors de prix et il savait les porter. Il était coiffé au cheveu près, parfaitement rasé, et il avait tout sous contrôle. Et il était beau. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était intéressée à lui. Il était tellement simple de se perdre dans son sourire. Face à Cobb – Cobb était _dangereux_ et dérangé – Arthur représentait la stabilité. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il faisait figure de gendre parfait. Elle n'avait compris que plus tard qu'elle s'était trompée. Eames s'était chargé de l'éclairer à ce sujet. Elle l'avait croisé parce qu'il avait du boulot sur Paris. Il était passé voir Miles et elle avait interrompu une conversation privée sans le vouloir. Il lui avait offert un café. Il lui avait raconté qu'il avait discuté avec Arthur alors qu'ils venaient de terminer une extraction tous les deux. Ils travaillaient ensemble, de temps à autre. Eames appréciait travailler avec Arthur. Mais il tuerait Ariadne de façon très douloureuse si elle soufflait ceci à qui que ce fût, et tout particulièrement au concerné. Eames avait convaincu Arthur de prendre un verre avec lui, et ils s'étaient remémorés quelques souvenirs. Eames avait donc appris ce qu'il s'était passé au niveau 2, après leur départ à tous pour le niveau 3. Ariadne s'était étonnée d'apprendre qu'Arthur et Eames s'entendaient finalement assez bien pour passer une soirée ensemble. Il avait ri.

_Arthur et moi on se connait depuis des lustres. Et je suis imbattable pour le faire boire. _

En partant, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas parlé de la recontacter. Pas de bonne chance, rien. Au revoir, simplement. Et encore, elle n'en était même pas tout à fait sûre. C'était il y a longtemps. Il ne lui avait pas murmuré qu'elle était une petite fille. Mais elle s'était sentie tout comme. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait ni Eames, ni Arthur, ni personne. Elle venait également de comprendre qu'Arthur était dangereux et implacable. Ce qui s'était passé au niveau 2 le prouvait. Il était également dangereux pour elle. Parce qu'elle s'était autorisée à espérer. Parce que ses lèvres avaient un goût si doux. Une saveur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à sentir, ou même à reconstituer. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était souvenue de la réaction d'Arthur après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

Dans ces moments-là, elle avait été prête, à chaque fois, à passer une série de coups de fil pour retrouver la trace du jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et ne le ferait pas. Arthur était dangereux. Plus dangereux que Cobb, plus dangereux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Et puis, Ariadne avait un petit-ami, à présent. Un gentil garçon. Ariadne ne se souvenait plus du goût des lèvres d'Arthur, mais elle pouvait encore dire que celui des lèvres de Nicolas – c'était son prénom – n'avait rien à voir.

Ce coup de fil, reçu un moins plus tôt, lui avait permis de prendre un nouveau départ. On lui avait offert un emploi, dans le monde réel. Elle était logée dans un petit appartement de fonction, et si ses employeurs se révélaient satisfaits de son travail, leur collaboration se prolongerait. C'était une bonne chose. Elle entrait dans la vie active, elle traçait son petit bout de chemin. Lorsqu'elle se sentait vraiment audacieuse, elle pensait que oui, un jour, tous, ils la verraient, glorieuse et sûre d'elle, et indépendante. Elle n'aurait plus besoin d'eux, ce jour-là, et ils regretteraient. Elle ne daignerait même pas leur jeter un regard, mais eux l'imploreraient pour qu'elle le fît. Mais ce n'était pas être audacieuse que de penser une chose pareille. C'était être puérile.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce premier emploi lui permettrait d'en trouver d'autres. Elle s'installerait vite à son compte, et serait demandée par de grosses entreprises, et des gens importants. Elle ne serait pas dans le besoin. Elle ferait partie de ces gens qui ont du talent et qui arrivent à le faire remarquer. Elle se marierait, peut-être pas avec son petit-ami actuel. Elle aurait probablement des enfants.

Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle scruterait toujours les passants qu'elle croiserait. Et elle détesterait toujours recevoir des coups de fil. Elle attendrait toujours le même coup de fil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât. S'il arrivait un jour.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
